As a technique to allow a viewer to simulate various experiences, the technique described in the literature has been known.
Such virtual reality systems provide an image covering the human's field of view to give an immersive feeling in the image since information obtained by visual sense occupies the largest part of information obtained by human senses and is 80 to 85% of information obtained from all the human senses. Also in virtual reality, providing information to the visual sense is the most important factor to create a more real virtual space. There has been a demand for an image providing technology to not only provide an image but also realize a more natural view such as a wide field of view, a stereoscopic view, and a view of life-size scale.
Such virtual reality creating systems include a system projecting a wide-view image without distortion onto a hemispherical screen which surrounds the viewer like the following patent literature.    Japanese Patent No. 3387487